A memory system can include one or more memory components that store data. A memory system can be for unpowered data storage, such as a solid-state drive (SSD), or can be a volatile memory component, such as RAM, cache, registers, etc. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices, volatile memory devices, or a combination of both. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system.
The techniques introduced here may be better understood by referring to the following Detailed Description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.